Forgive Me My Angel
by Oh Hunbin
Summary: "Memaafkanmu memang mudah, tetapi apakah kau dapat mengobati luka dalam hatiku?" It's like you're pouring salt in my cuts
1. Chapter 1

Warning ! Typo,dll

Title : Forgive Me My Angel

Lenght : Chapter

Main Cast :

Park Sooyoung (Joy) as Park Sooyoung

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

OC :

Park Chorong (Joy's elder sister)

Bae Joohyeon / Irene

Xi Luhan (Chorong's boyfriend)

Kang Seulgi as Park Seulgi (Joy's Mom)

Park Chanyeol (Joy's Dad)

Dll (bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/)

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, hurt, romance, family's story inside

NO BASH!

NO SILENT READER!

REVIEW PLEASE ^^

**Prolog **

_Do you know what you feel? It's like a pouring salt in my cuts_

_Dia... kembali lagi, ke dalam hidupku_

_Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak_

_Ketika kulihat surai blonde nya_

_Ketika ku lihat senyuman manisnya_

_Ketika ku lihat manik matanya yang kecoklatan_

_Dunia seakan berhenti berputar_

_I can't hold my breathe_

_Oh no, i've never felt this way before_

_It's been a long time when i see your face_

_But, this time was different_

_Felt like i was just the victim_

_And it cut me like knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now i'm in this condition,and i've got all the symptoms._

_Namun semua berbeda, setelah apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan aku_

_Memaafkanmu memang mudah,tetapi menghapus luka dalam diriku apakah kau mampu melakukannya?_

_Kurasa tidak_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage, nou never really can fix my heart_

"_Untuk apa kau kembali? Untuk menipuku dengan semua perkataan dan perlakuan halusmu? Maaf, aku tak akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dan satu lagi, jangan coba-coba kau masuk ke dalam hidupku dan membuatnya semakin kacau."_

"_Jangan berprasangka buruk, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahan besar dalam hidupku,meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin mengobati luka dalam hatimu, aku menyesal telah melakukan semua itu padamu. Aku ingin kita kembali lagi seperti dulu,tak bisakah aku mempunyai satu kesempatan lagi darimu? Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatmu terluka dan membuatmu terpuruk. Aku tak memintamu untuk kembali menjadi milikku, just stand by my side, maybe i can each the ache." _

"_Aku perlu waktu untuk berfikir"_

_~FMMA~_

_Gimana prolognya? Bikin penasaran ngga? Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, ff ini memang jauh dari kata sempurna. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan ^^ mohon reviewnya readerdeul.. anyeong~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning ! Typo,dll**

**Title :** Forgive Me My Angel

**Chapter : 1**

**Main Cast :**

Park Sooyoung (Joy) as Park Sooyoung

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

**OC :**

Park Chorong (Joy's elder sister)

Bae Joohyeon / Irene

Xi Luhan (Chorong's boyfriend)

Kang Seulgi as Park Seulgi (Joy's Mom)

Park Chanyeol (Joy's Dad)

Dll (bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/)

**Rated :** T

**Genre** : Angst, hurt, romance, family's story inside

**NO BASH!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

Siang yang terik,matahari bersinar,angin sepoi-sepoi seakan membelai suraiku yang kecoklatan,suasana yang damai membawaku kedalam khayalanku,melupakan semua masalah-masalah yang kuhadapi. Ya,di sini ku berdiri,di balkon kamarku,melamun meratapi nasibku,nasib seorang Park Sooyoung. Aku tinggal berdua di sebuah flat dengan kakak perempuanku sejak kedua orang tuaku bercerai. Aku terdiam sesekali membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang harmonis,penuh kasih sayang dan canda tawa setiap harinya. Ayah dan ibuku memang menikah karena perjodohan yang disepakati oleh kedua orang tua mereka,artinya mereka menikah bukan atas dasar cinta yang tulus sebagaimana mestinya,dan pada akhirnya mereka bercerai tepat ketika aku berumur 4 tahun.

_**Flashback on**_

_Aku dan eonniku terdiam,mengurung diri di kamar kami berdua. Aku yang masih berumur 4 tahun hanya bisa memeluk erat eonniku yang sudah berderai air mata. Yang aku tahu kedua orang tuaku bertengkar sangat hebat malam itu. "APA MAKSUDMU PARK CHANYEOL?! AKU TAHU JIKA KITA MENIKAH BUKAN KARENA SALING MENCINTAI! TAPI PERJODAHAN YANG MEMBUAT KITA BERSATU HINGGA MEMPUNYAI 2 ANAK SAAT INI!" _

"_APA MAKSUDKU? AKU TIDAK PUNYA MAKSUD APAPUN,AKU HANYA BERKENCAN DENGAN SANDARA NOONA!" _

"_AKU TAHU ITU,KITA TAK SALING PEDULI SATU SAMA LAIN DARI AWAL,TIDAK SALING MENCINTAI! TAPI SETIDAKNYA JAGALAH PERSAANKU! DAN KAU TAHU JIKA PEREMPUAN MEMPUNYAI BATAS KESABARAN!" _

" _LALU APA YANG KAU INGINKAN PARK SEULGI?!"_

"_AKU INGIN KITA CERAI,AKU LELAH HARUS MEGHADAPI SEMUA INI SETIAP HARI, JADI JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PARK SEULGI! AKU ADALAH KANG SEULGI! DAN AKU AKAN MENGGUGAT KAU KE PANGADILAN ESOK HARI,AKU TUNGGU KAU DI PENGADILAN!" _

"_HANYA ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN? BAIKLAH,AKU AKAN MEMENUHI PANGGILAN ITU!". _

"_hikkss.. Sooyoung.. kita harus bagaimana? Kau masih sangat kecil untuk menghadapi ini semua bersamaku,kita tak punya tempat bersandar lagi,haraboji,halmoni,samchon dan gomo sangat jauh dari rumah kita,apa yang harus kita lakukan?" _

"_hikss..eonni,Sooyoung takut,Sooyoung takut eomma dan appa pergi.."_

_**Flashback off**_

Ingatanku membawaku kedalam masa-masa suram,ketika aku dan eonniku ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tua kami. Kristal beningpun sudah mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mataku,menumpahkan semua kesedihanku yang terpendam. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana eonniku yang baru berumur 14 tahun merawatku ketika mereka pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun. Beruntung kami termasuk keluarga berada,sehingga eonniku meminta tolong pada tetangga kami untuk menjual rumah kami dan membeli sebuah flat minimalis yang layak untuk kami tinggal,sementara sisanya ditabung oleh eonniku untuk masa depan kami berdua.

Bel flat kami berbunyi,menyadarkanku dari bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kelam. "ya tunggu sebentar",aku bergegas menuju pintu,kulihat eonniku pulang dengan membawa sang kekasih,Xi Luhan. Yap, mereka memang pacaran sejak tahun terakhir eonniku di junior high school,dia juga yang selalu menyemangati eonniku dengan kata-kata manisnya ketika ia terpuruk .

"Ah,Chorong eonni kau membawa Luhan oppa kesini rupanya,kenapa tidak sms dulu? Kan aku bisa buatkan makan malam untuk kalian", aku bergegas ke dapur menyiapkan teh dan camilan kering.

"Tak apa Sooyoung-ah aku hanya mengantar eonnimu,tapi ia mengajakku masuk kedalam untuk bercakap-cakap sebentar".

"Oh,ayolah oppa,kau bahkan jarang sekali bermain ke flatku karna jadwalmu yang padat merayap",Chorong mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo pada sang kekasih.

"Arasseo,maafkan aku ya yang sering mengabaikanmu",Luhan membelai surai hitam Chorong.

"Eheemmm.. sepertinya aku terabaikan ya? Atau mau kutinggal saja?",goda Sooyoung.

"Ah maafkan kami Sooyoung-ah..", Chorong memeluk sang adik.

"baiklah".

"oh iya,bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Sooyoung? Tahun kedua di high school apakah kau sudah punya pacar?",tanya Luhan sambil meminum tehnya.

"ya ampun oppa,dia bahkan hanya berkutat dengan laptop dan bukunya,bagaimana bisa ia punya seorang namja?"

"eonni,tega sekali kau,aku bahkan sangat populer di sekolah,kau tau Song Minho? Dia sangat populer di sekolah, dan dia menyatakan persaannya padaku,aku hanya bisa menolaknya dengan kata-kata halus. Aku hanya ingin fokus pada sekolah ku dulu eonni,aku ingin menggapai cita-citaku sebagai dokter merangkap penulis,oleh karena itu aku selalu berkutat dengan laptop dan bukuku",jawab Sooyoung bangga.

"_Jinjja? Daebak!_ ",puji Luhan.

"_Dwaesseo_",ucap Chorong.

"Chorong,ini sudah malam,aku pamit pulang ya,tidak enak juga jika terlihat oleh tetangga jika pulang terlalu larut dari rumah seorang perempuan"

"Baiklah,jangan lupa jemput aku esok siang ya Luhan oppa",Chorong bergelayut manja pada Luhan.

"Arasseo,Sooyoung,aku pamit ya, tolong jaga Cutierong ku ya",Luhan membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

"Baiklah,hati-hati di jalan oppa"

"Ne".

Malam telah larut, Sooyoung masih terjaga dari tidurnya,entah apa yang dipikirkan,ia merasa sangat kacau. Mungkin karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 16, bukannya bahagia tapi ia malah terlihat sangat sedih, mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu, kejadian yang amat mengiris hatinya. Dan kejadian itu terjadi tepat setelah 10 tahun kepergian orang tuanya. Kristal bening itu mulai menetes lagi saat ia mengingat semuanya. Semua perkataannya, raut wajahnya yang seolah tak berdosa, rambut blonde yang selalu tertata rapih dan suaranya yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

Malam hari,ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke 14, hari dimana seharusnya ia berbahagia dan merayakannya bersama sang kekasih. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah taman dengan bunga-bunga yang mulai layu, seperti dirinya yang selah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup lagi. Ia tak habis fikir jika lelakinya akan berlaku sejahat itu padanya. Bahkan ia berkata dengan santai seolah-olah ia tak bersalah. Ya, sang pacar memutuskannya tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Menyedihkan? Sudah biasa bagi seorang Park Sooyoung merasakan kesedihan yang tak kunjung berhenti menghampiri hidupnya. Nama itu muncul lagi dalam benaknya, seolah menghantuinya, tak bisa dipungkiri Sooyoung memang sangat merindukan sosok tersebut yang selalu berada di sisinya. Sosok yang sangat ia percaya, sangat ia sayangi, sangat ia butuhkan, segala-galanya bagi Sooyoung. Namun rasa rindunya tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang ia pendam. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan ia belum mau membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Karena ia tak mau tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya.

_**Flashback on**_

_Diam, melamun dan mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, ia bingung dan tak habis fikir jika pacarnya tega melakukan semua ini padanya. Oh Sehun, dia yang telah membuat seorang Sooyoung yang belakangan ini selalu tersenyum, menjadi lemah tak berdaya. Mereka memang awalnya berpacaran, namun sudah tidak lagi, karena mereka putus. Mereka putus karena Sehun bermain di belakang Sooyoung. Awalnya tak ada rasa saling curiga dalam diri Sooyoung, namun ia sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa penasarannya. Penasaran apa yang terjadi antara Irene, sunbaenya sendiri dengan Sehun. Rasa penasaran itu terbayarkan ketika suatu hari handphone Sehun tertinggal di flat milik Park siblings. Sooyong mengecek satu persatu pesan yang ada di handphone Sehun. Tiba-tiba ada pesan yang masuk, karena Sooyoung penasaran maka ia membuka pesan tersebut. DEG! Hatinya bagai tertusuk duri saat membacanya._

_From : __**My Lovely Irene**_

_ Sehunnie ,kenapa kau tak membalas smsku? Aku sangat merindukanmu,kenapa kau tak memutuskan Sooyoung? Waktumu bersamaku sering tersita karenanya. Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar malam ini? Cepat balas ya Sehunnie ({})._

_Aku terdiam,sesaat kemudian handphone Sehun terjatuh, saat itu pula ia datang ke flat ku untuk mengambil handphonenya kembali. Ia terkejut ketika melihatku terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang berderai tak kunjung berhenti. Ia berusaha merengkuh tubuhku,namun aku mendorongnya. Bingung? Mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan,dia pikir aku tak bingung sekaligus terkejut saat melihat sms macam itu dari handphone nya. _

"_Baby Joy,kau ini kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?"_

_aku hanya menjawabnya dalam hati 'iya hunnie,sakit,sangat sakit di dalam sini'. _

"_Baby Joy? Are you okay?"_

'_i'm not okay hun'. "Baby Joy?"_

_Aku angkat bicara, "Coba jelaskan semua ini hun? Apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku?"_

"_Maafkan aku Baby Joy,aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu,maafkan aku.",Sehun berkata dengan ekspresi datar_

"_Tidak bermaksud menyakitiku? Lalu apa maksudmu? Mendustaiku dengan semua kata-kata manismu? Jelaskan Sehun! Mengapa aku harus mengalami hal yang menyakitkan ketika hari ulang tahunku. Kau bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Aku fikir dengan adanya dirimu bisa melupakan kesedihanku dan membangkitkan aku dari keterpurukanku 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa? Kau sama saja menyiram lukaku dengan air garam!",Joy menangis histeris. _

"_Baiklah kita putus",ucap Sehun lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Joy sendirian,di gelapnya malam._

_If you know what i feel,it's like a pouring salt in my cuts _

Sinar rembulan telah tergantikan oleh mentari pagi yang hangat,Sooyoung terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini hari libur,ia membasuh mukanya kemudian turun ke lantai bawah. Eonninya sedang menyiapkan sarapan

"Morning eonni"

"Morning Sooyoung and Happy Birthday my beloved sister!"

"gomawo eonni".

"Cheoumen, oh ya Sooyoung, tadi ada sebuah paket tapi tanpa nama pengirimnya,dan paketnya untukmu,mungkin kejutan dari temanmu atau siapalah,buka saja"

"Nanti akan aku buka di kamar,ayo sarapan eonni,aku lapar"

"Baiklah".

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada pada balkon kamarku, paket itu masih belum aku buka,hanya kupandangi dan kubolak – balik. Tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran,akhirnya kubuka paket tersebut, ternyata isinya bunga mawar merah dan sebuah bandana berwarna hijau tosca,warna kesukaanku. Ada surat yang beramplop hijau dengan aksen bunga dan ranting pohon di tepiannya. Ketika ku baca surat tersebut

_I'm sorry for blaming you,for everything. I just couldn't do. And i've hurt my self,by hurting you. Did you know? The days feel like years when i'm alone. Please give me one more chance to look into your eyes,and see you looking back. And give me chance to make you laugh. No more tears in your life. Maybe i can each the ache. And once again, I can't live without you My Baby Joy. :" -S-_

DEG! Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Aku termenung,kemudian berucap

"Dia kembali lagi, ke dalam hidupku".

-TBC-

Gimana chapter 1 nya? kritik dan sarannya ya.. Thanks ^^

-Hunbin-


End file.
